February 2013 (Facebook)
Timbox was in full-focus this month on his Dexter's Odyssey projects, as well as giving a throw-back to his Timmy's World at Night series of videos. Also of note is another encounter with Dee Dee on Tumblr. 1st - 7:06pm : Comment: '''Thanks for accepting my friend request, Timothy! : '''Timbox (7:46pm): '''You welcome, Gary. 2nd - 10:13am Even if one of my feature film or TV series ideas, "The Princess of Shangara" would be either traditional hand-drawn animated, computer animated, or live action, or maybe a fusion of all three, I wanted it to be unlike any other movie or TV show that is live action or animated or both. I might use music, sound effects and sound design, and epic and cinematic storytelling as well as a balance between realism and stylization, reality and fantasy, to create mood and atmosphere as the main character travels an exotic landscape where dinosaurs still roamed the planet. The Princess of Shangara might be loosely based on and partially inspired by the ancient Chinese folk tale of Mulan, with its concept of "a pretty, lovely if strong and heroic girl who is as mighty, brave, and noble as a warrior, as she is young, fair, and beautiful as a maiden", but even though it might be a live action film or not, it might incorporate some of the traits and attributes of of the Cartoon Network series Samurai Jack all over it, such as a epic and more cinematic look and feel and--if the high action is patterned after that of martial arts films of the 1970's, as well as samurai and action films of the same period--employing many cinematic techniques such as the stylistic use of multiple angles and split screens, as well as modern eye-catching devices like widescreen (possibly framed at an aspect ratio of 2.35:1) and images shown in three vertical panels. Whether it's live action or hand drawn animated or computer animated or all three, not only I wanted The Princess of Shangara to be epic and cinematic in scope and scale, etc., but I also wanted to incorporate everything I want in an action film like this: action, humor, intricate artistry and minimal use of dialogue. I hope that I might bring the kind of high energy to my film or TV series to make it stand out in the world of action films or cartoons and give audiences something they had never experienced before in either live action or animated form on the big or small screen. So, what do you think? 3rd - 5:19pm Whether in the heat of battle, or getting angry, usually yelling in enrtertainment sometimes upsets me and makes me cry, but don't count me out, for yelling is part of acting. It's called inventiveness. : '''Comment (5:51pm): '''What are your thoughts on yelling/cussing and video games? : '''Timbox (7:43pm): '''Well, I don't usually play that kind of game except for Nintendo Wii. 3rd - 5:50pm Almost every movie based on an animated cartoon these days are terrible, but it's basically because they might undergo the same Hollywood crap that ruins all others that are being made or released these days, such as some Hollywood studio immediately forcing really stupid ideas onto the production of any cartoon-based film, like their own Hollywood scriptwriter who wouldn't know or care about whatcome before in animated cartoons, celebrity voices and a probably different animation style (since Hollywood these days are always obsessed wth CGI or anything that is digital or done with pixels or with zeros and ones). Therefore, I would rather clearly do my research, especially for something ambitious that involves cartoon characters (especially and mainly those from Dexter's Laboratory), dinosaurs (especially of the Triassic, Jurassic, and/or Cretaceous varieties, whether they're familiar or obscure or newly discovered or whether they are big or small), epic battles, and so on and so forth. 6th - 12:07pm Hey my Facebook friends, old and new, If you guys want to see my Dexter's Lab and Samurai Jack screenshots and fan musings, etc., then you can still check out my Tumblr blog, TimBoxReloaded: http://timboxreloaded.tumblr.com/ Remember, here there be stills or screenshots from Samurai Jack as well as those from Dexter's Laboratory. Not to mention my fan musings and so on and so forth. And BTW, while you're at it, what do you see on my Tumblr blog, "TimBoxReloaded"? 6th - 10:50pm As for twelve or so movies, totalling over a full day or so, and comprising one single and really big epic story of four animated cartoon characers embarking on a very long walk through the exotic landscapes of an alternate universe where dinosaurs, humans and toons co-exist, or, in fact, embarking on an epic quest to destroy an ancient evil and to ensure that the Asian female cartoon character return to her homeland, defeat the forces of darkness and evil and reclaim her rightful place...would such a thing still be pure cinematic genius on a grand epic scale? 10th - 2:46pm The Dark Fires encircles the face of the Dark Lord Mandark, who wants to conquer and enslave all of the free peoples, whether be they humans or toons or both, unaware that The Dark Lord Mandark might actually fear this Asian girl above anyone else, for one of Dee Dee’s friends Lee Lee might turn out to be the prophesied one to save the world’s free peoples—humans and toons—and defeat Mandark the Great once and for all! But what I'm asking is this: What does Mandark actually fears the most? 11th - 6:18pm With "Dexter's Odyssey" I might take cartoon characters from the 90s cartoon show Dexter's Laboratory--mainly Dexter, Dee Dee, and Dee Dee's cloney two Black and Asian friends Mee Mee and Lee Lee--far from their usual confines and roots, etc., and plucked them--along with dinosaurs and other prehistoric life known to exist in the same Triassic, Jurassic, and/or Cretaceous periods as the dinosaurs themselves, as well as epic battles, etc.--into a monumental live action/animated mega-epic blockbuster spreading through a dozen movies (three hours each) which comprised one single story...and all of it had to be believable and convincing to say the least. 14th - 11:04am Happy Valentine's Day, y'all! 14th - 9:47pm Besides "Dexter's Odyssey", I also want to do a dinosaur movie in which no humans actually appear at all--instead, it will portray a dinosaur hero at the heart of an epic tale--one told more with visuals, music and sound effects than narration voice-overs--one that might reach back to an age when dinosaurs roam the planet, to a time long before humans and languages existed. As for the main subject for my epic dinosaur story--one told with no talking or singing dinosaurs--I wanted it to be popular culture's greatest and most famous dinosaur species: Tyrannosaurus Rex--The Tyrant Lizard King. If the lion is considered the king of the jungle, then the T. Rex, without a doubt, is the supreme ruler of the prehistoric world of dinosaurs, even though T. Rex lives at the end of the Cretaceous period. With its awesome power and brutal nature, I think the T. Rex represented the dinosaur world's version of the classic American protagonist--heroic, larger than life, dependent on little and beholden to none. So, what do you think of my T. Rex movie idea? 16th - 8:02pm The moment you stepped into the Late Cretaceous world of Tyrannosaurus Rex, it is a sweeping, epic landscape of lush, fertile, primitive, rugged beauty that is seemingly drawn, in large part, from some of the world’s and some of North America’s most spectacular geographic locations. 17th - 11:12am Dee Dee has spoken once again. As far as Dee Dee remembers, her Asian friend Lee Lee is definitely the one who called Dexter "cute" at the time when Dexter crashes Dee Dee, Mee Mee and Lee Lee's sleepover. 22nd - 8:49pm Timmy's World at Night, or inside the head and mind of Timbox. What is going on in this Photoshop collage/composite? 23rd - 11:54am Do you think my T.Rex movie idea might also be my filmmaker's reply to scientists who criticize Hollywood filmmakers for not doing justice to dinosaurs on the big screen, especially in regards to Jurassic Park and its sequels? 23rd - 11:56am And do you think my long-cherished masterpiece, the epic Dexter's Lab cartoon characters n' dinosaurs mashup Dexter's Odyssey might also be, among all things, my filmmaker's reply to even those who criticized James Cameron's AVATAR for its story and plot, despite praising its visuals? 25th - 6:25pm Now that Argo won Best Picture at the Oscars last night, here is my latest RetroJunk article: http://www.retrojunk.com/article/show/4115/memories-of-more-dinosaurs Enjoy! : '''Timbox (6:27pm): '''And BTW, I'm getting those dinosaur shows from Gary Owens and Eric Broadman on DVD on Friday! ''' 28th - 5:21pm http://sultanknish.blogspot.com/2013/02/hollywood-is-dead.html?showComment=1361882557844 If Hollywood will ever be abandoned in the future, then I might have no choice but to rebuild the Hollywood industries together from scratch. 28th - 5:23pm Here’s my miminalist poster design for my supposed masterpiece, Dexter’s Odyssey. It can take love, friendship, the strength and power of the human spirit, the virtue of human righteousness, and two of the youngest and unlikeliest of souls to save the world from the most ultimate evil force. Category:Facebook Category:2013